One For Me
by SHINeex3
Summary: I want to make a place by her side, always by her side, not as a friend, but as a man.  I'll hold her in my arms and tell her I'll protect her from sadness..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I had writer's block... =.= But, I was listening to some music, and I found my inspiration! :D Here we go! **

**P.S.: I don't own Naruto. **

It was about 4 in the afternoon when I got a call from her. During the time, I was at an icecream stand buying Cookies N Cream flavored icecream. As I'm eating it, I feel a vibration in my pocket and I hear my ringtone go off. I look at the caller I.D. and see that it's her. I happily glide my thumb across the screen of my phone to answer it.

I eagerly answer it with a big smile on my face.

"Hel-", I stop mid-sentence, as my smile slowly fades away as the seconds pass by. I hear her. But, instead of her usual excited yelling, or her casual bored tone, or even her shy mumbling, (which I haven't heard in quite a couple of years) I hear something different. A sound that makes my heart hurt, my head spin, and my eyes water. It's the sound of her crying. She's trying to say something, but her hoarse voice doesn't let her. That, and the fact that she keeps stuttering.

I don't speak for a couple minutes, giving her time to calm down. After about ten minutes, I decide to ask, "Hina-chan... What's wrong...?"

She responds by crying harder than before. I mentally slap myself, what a dumb question to ask! I sigh and listen to her sobs for a little longer. I briing my phone from my ear down to my side. By this point my icecream has melted down my hand and I walk over to a trash can to throw it away. I grab a napkin and wipe the melted icecream off my hand. After I finish all of that, I bring my phone back up to my ear, and I hear silence.

"Hinata?" I ask nervously, afraid she'll cry again.

She answers back in a very quiet whisper, "...Mhm..?"

"What's wrong...?"

She responds very quickly as if she's also afraid of crying again.

"He cheated."

Immediatly, I freeze up. Oh that son of a -

"...Can you come to the park?" She says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, be over in a few."

With that being said, we hung up.

I literally SPRINT to the Konoha National Park from the icecream stand. Odd enough, I'm smiling while running there. I know I should feel anger, but I feel happy. Hinata has been dating my best friend Sasuke for about a year. Before he asked her out, I was trying to ask her out! But, I never had the courage to, and he beat me to it. He always does...

I slow down from my sprint to walking. I figure that I'll make it to the park in about 10 minutes by walking, and hopefully if she starts crying again 10 minutes will be enough time to stop crying. It's not that I'm annoyed to hear or see her cry, but that I'm scared to cry along with her. I want to look strong in front of her. I'm almost to the park, I see the sign that says, _**'KONOHA NATIONAL PARK'**_.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 years old, and in my Junior year of high school. My best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, and I've known him since I was 6. Hinata Hyuuga, the girl of my dreams, my closest friend that's a girl, the sweetest person you'll ever meet; was currently dating him up until now. I've been praying that someday we'll be together, and now that he cheated on her I can't help but feel happy. I hope that my prayers have been answered.

**I want to make a place by her side, always by her side, not as a friend, but as a man.**

**I'll hold her in my arms and tell her I'll protect her from sadness. **

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for the short chapter... T-T I plan on making this a long story, not like 5611566334214679883436554 chapters! But, about 12-15 chapters. ^_^ I love the song that inspired me to write this! Hehe. :D Love y'all. Bye, stay tuned for zeh next chapter. (I sound like a French news reporter. ;D) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! :D Okay, so I'm on Thanksgiving break starting today.. So, I'll have all this time to make some chappies. okay, lets start! **

**P.S.: I don't own Naruto. (getting tired of saying that...) **

She texts me, and when I read the text I get a sour face. It says she wants me to meet her at the dog park.. That's the last place I'd check to find her if she got lost. Hinata hates dogs. But she doesn't hate them in a mean way! It's just that she had a bad childhood experience with one. So, whenever she sees a dog she either runs away or hides behind me. It's crazy hilarious, but you can totally see the fear in her eyes. She's terrified of them basically.

I get to the sign that says, '_**DOG PARK**_'. I walk through the gate, and I see Hinata sitting on a bench. She's hugging her knees and she has her head down. Looking around, I don't see any dogs. That explains how she can sit around here without running , the dog park is in a great location too, the sun shines the most in this area.

I walk over to her, but I guess she doesn't notice me because she doesn't even look up at me. I lightly poke her.

"Hey, you."

She looks up at me, and her face shows just how long she's been crying. Her tear stained cheeks and her red eyes. Her hair was a mess, it looked as if she got out of bed and ran out the door forgetting all about it. I gasp a little because I've never seen her like this.

"Hey.." She responds back hoarsely.

I stare at her, and she stares at the ground. I sit on the left of her on the bench. I turn to look at her and I ask, "Want to explain?"

She just hugs her knees tighter to her chest. It's silent for a while, and just when I was going to give in to the silence, she spoke up.

"Sasuke cheated on me. With Sakura." I could hear the pain in her voice as she said that. I so saw that coming, and maybe she had too. Sakura Haruno, also one of my closest friends had always loved Sasuke. It broke her heart to hear that he was dating Hinata. Before Hinata dated Sasuke they had been the best of friends. But after she heard about them dating, she just avoided Hinata. That was a couple weeks after Sakura had found out though, now they occasionally talk.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"He did. It was earlier today, I was working today and he came into the shop. He asked me to come outside and talk to him privately. I went with him, and he said that he cheated on me. As soon as he said that I ran to the park crying. Everyone kept staring at me with this pity look like, 'Oh, I'd hate to be her,' or 'Aw, poor girl,' so I decided to find a safe place. I walked by here, and saw no people or dogs, thank goodness. That's when I called you."

I stare at her, and I see tears forming at her eyes but she blinks them back. She's trying to be brave in this situation, trying to be brave in front of me.

I put my arms around her and hold her close. I whisper into her ear, "It's okay to cry, Hinata."

I feel her start to tremble under my arms. She starts crying, very hard and very loudly.

We stay in that position for a very long time.

~Around 7 in the evening~

After she stopped crying, I walked her home. It takes a while to get from the park to her house by walking, so hopefully that gave her enough time to think things through.

While we were walking, I decide to ask her a question that's been on my mind all night.

"Hina-chan, everyone's going to Club Leaf tomorrow night. Want to go with me? It'll help get your mind off of Sasuke.." I ask nervously, afraid of rejection.

It was Friday, and we had a school holiday today. Everyone went out to eat and sing karaoke earlier, and I would've gone too. But, Hinata needed me, and that was more important to me than listening to Lee's bad singing and watching Chouji hog up all the food. On the other hand, the club was so much more fun; everyone dancing to the ear-splitting loud music, the neon strobe lights, and all of our friends just hanging out together! I've only been a handful of times, and it's a great experience. Although, out of that handful of times I've been there I've only seen Hinata there about 3 times. Even when she was there, she'd have to go home early with Sasuke because he was just so overprotective when it came to her. The later the night got, the more fun it was. She was never there when it got late, so I figure why not ask her now?

She turns to face me, and she stares at me while still walking. I blush a little under her stare, and I hear her giggle. I guess she saw my blush...

"Sure Naru-kun, it sounds like fun," she smiles weakly. The smile doesn't stay for long, and she glances up towards the sky deep in thought.

On the outside, I seem very peaceful, calm even. But, on the inside I'm screaming, "YES! FINALLY! I FINALLY ASKED HER! WHOOP WHOOP! ONE POINT FOR ME!"

We keep walking and by 8 o'clock we're at the front gate of her house.

She looks up to me and says, "So, pick me up at 7 tomorrow?"

I flash a foxy grin at her and answer with, "You gotcha!"

She smiles a little, and just as I'm about to walk away.. She hugs me.

I blush a little, and it takes me a moment to actually hug her back.

She cuddles into my chest, and I hear her mumble, "Thank you Naruto."

I smile as wide as I can.

"Your welcome. I'll always be here for you Hinata."

I feel her smile into my chest, and she lets go of me. I watch her walk back into her house, and before she goes inside she turns around and waves me goodbye. I wave back, smiling.

After she closes the door, I start to walk back to my house. I think of all the things that happened today, and I just smile the whole walk home. I smile because now, I know for sure that I have a chance with Hinata now.

**Forever making love,**

**Forever making you smile,**

**Filled with your bright smile.**

**Forever making love.**

**Forever making you smile,**

**Now hold my hands,**

**Stand by me.**

**Look towards me,**

**Even though I don't know love yet.**

**Stand by me guard over me,**

**Because I am still clumsy at love.**

_**Author's note: **_

**It's 1:31 am, and boy am I tired. But, I'm listening to k-pop so I'm good. xD Okay, so this story is set during modern times! Just clearing that up if anyone's confused. :3 Thanks for your time everyone! Love you all. **


End file.
